notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vog Mur
Vog Mur (A. "Deadwatch") was a group of tropical Islands of the inner Sea quite a ways off the east coast of the continent.The three main Islands were Dalla Veurd, Dalov Perll and Ordye Throg.It was settled in the second Age by forerunners of the later Order of Horûs. Inhabitants: Cave-Dwellers citizens of Purll Cibur and Encla Turic Cliff-Dwellers Eduum-Kai Forest-Dwellers Fortune-Hunters Loari-Elves Miners Muri-Elves Order of Horûs Pirates Sea-Giants Sea-Krals Slaves Vogmurians Water-Trolls Regions: Buir Ien Circular Sea Death Narrows Deathless Hollow Faal Zart Geleb Daart Great Northern Bay Great Southern Bay Gref Kindag Guardian Pits Heavy Woods Lew Burn Lew Yyn Mount of Silver fire Nadum Vurt Oevaag Baas Ras Esov Resiv-Faal Lew Rocky shoals south-central hills Sulem Ien Wall of Edas Thokmurten Usira Kren Vale Wildwood Windheaven Windy Straits Wode Haft Wode Matha Wolf's Head Settlements and Points of Interest: Bear Cave Breaker Point Buir Dom cave-settlement Dulucaborn's Tower eduum-kai village Elven ruins Encla Turic Geleb Daart Mines Guardian pits Gudd Tyl hidden gardens Karn Lair of Ghouls Light-tower Lon Lemira lowly village Mausoleum of Gart Puirl Buirn Purll Cibur Statue thermal springs Troll-Caves Underwater-passages Usiva Krem Vorig's Manor Wall of Edas Characters: Aaremdel Agonur Amal Ambros Anar Ara-Ge Baadana Barsa Barw Bruuna Brusas Bryne Bylmiras Carctira Ciburak Culmun Curdek Darenlef Darris Druunda Dulucaborn Durmariel Dwaggurthug Dwirka Edas Ekata Elor Eledrial Emelbar Emeras Emuura Eniaborn Erbaas Felmerien Flunda Frema Lade Fryna Fursiena Gammaj Ganmir Gans Gart Gawfa Ge Gelb Gerric Garth Gesemel Gorn Grega Grega Korb Happur Helmar Hiiska Horus Howalb Inagas Irvuna Jaide Janella Jerik Jola Jowna Katamya Kefna Kifa Krig Kriisa Kundra Kuurda Kuvan Kwel Kysena Larias Lawl Lembalas Lon Lemira Lorta Maakram Meiros Meka Melros Mogarris Nyda Okad Orda Pamra Paros Presurena Probak Puricna Puriena Pwekna Pryesa Puria Ralka Rel Dryga Rhoggie Riika Rikas Riko Rorg Rudwu Rumlar Ruwela Rybis Sedna Sesena Shuufa Silmas Simma Slef Slega Smecka Spigs Spodas Spulswoda Spuutsa Stiga Sumarial Susuras Swef Swompas Swunaf Syema Tekayqy Tereborn Tirla Tumlar Turrimas Tuumara Tuurfa Twethma Vaks Variik Vemtar Vendrik Voga Vonyq Vorig Kye Welsariel Wirda Womar Wrydis of Orbis Wundra Wuuknie Yeddur Yenor Staideyes Yoagur Kelvar: Baboons Black Bears Deer firehounds fish Giant crab-spider Giant fire ants Great Squids Hydras insects Mice reptiles shellfish Squirrels Throk-Vurt Wild Boar Wolves Olvar: Algae ferns fruits fungi Giant carnivorous plant Kwell tree mosses nemrais mur pitcher-plants sable columbine Subterranean fungi Theg wood Giant sundews Wildflowers Monsters: Ghouls Golem Skeletons Outer information and suggestions: *Originally the Vog Mur were created as a stand-alone scenario for ICE's Loremaster (ICE Series).Later it was incorporated into ICE's own Shadow World Background.Since many of the early Loremaster Titles have overlappings with MERP material the Loremaster Titles were also seen by some gamers as being set in the wild unknown lands Middle-Earth.If Vog Mur would be incorporated into the MERP Setting the Islands would probably be located within the Inner Seas, between the Southern Archipelago and the legendary continent of Southernesse, however fan-additions to the MECCG set the Vog Mur within the Bay of Ûsakan. References *Loremaster: The World of Vog Mur *Fanmodules:The Mûmakan Category:Island Category:Inner Sea Category:Loremaster Category:Southern Archipelago Category:Wild Lands Category:Rolemaster